U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,854 discloses various novel antifungal compounds of the formula I:
methods of making these compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and their use in the treatment or prevention of fungal infections in animals. One of the specifically exemplified compounds falling within this genus is albaconazole, which also has the chemical name (1R,2R)-7-chloro-3-[2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propyl]quinazolin-4(3H)-one. However, this patent does not disclose, refer to, or even suggest the benefits to obtaining specific crystalline forms of the compounds of formula I.
To prepare pharmaceutical compositions containing (1R,2R)-7-chloro-3-[2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propyl]quinazolin-4(3H)-one for administration to mammals in accordance with exacting health registration requirements of the U.S. and international health registration authorities, e.g. the U.S. Food and Drug Administration's Good Manufacturing Practice (“GMP”) requirements, there is a need to produce (1R,2R)-7-chloro-3-[2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-2-hydroxy-1-methyl-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propyl]quinazolin-4(3H)-one in as pure a form as possible, especially a form having constant and consistent physical properties.